


I'm Worried About You

by exoutofit



Series: EXO Drabbles [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 00:11:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9936302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exoutofit/pseuds/exoutofit
Summary: Chanyeol is being uncharacteristically quiet





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 50

You’re curled up on the couch, wearing one of Chanyeol’s sweatshirts, your head nuzzled into the hood. It smells like him, and the scent makes you feel at peace. You don’t realize you’ve fallen asleep until you’re awoken by the sound of the front door slamming. You rub your eyes,

“Yeol? Is that you,” you yawn. You hear a grunt of response from your room, and you haul yourself off the couch to find your boyfriend. He’s face down on the bed, hands balled into fists and breathing heavily. “Hey babe, what’s the matter?” You ask, sitting tentatively next to him. He turns his head to look at you, his eyes unreadable before he turns his face back into the mattress. You climb onto the bed and lean back against the headboard, waiting for him to say something but he doesn’t. Instead he inches up until his head is resting in your lap, his face turned away from you. Your hands automatically begin the stroke his hair, the same soothing motion he does for you when you’re stressed out or bothered. “I’m worried about you Yeol,” you whisper, “you haven’t been yourself this week. I wish you would tell me what’s going on. I want to help, whatever it is.” You notice his hands ball into fists again, but only momentarily before he lets them go and turns his head up to look at you. 

“You’re wearing my sweatshirt,” he says, his hands playing with the pocket on the front. You just nod in response. “Our manager told me I need to lose weight. That I won’t be able to perform unless I start taking how I look seriously.” Your hands stop stroking his hair, a rage builds inside you that you didn’t even know you possessed. How could they ask something like that of him? He’s not even remotely unhealthy or overweight. Sure he doesn’t have washboard abs but how could they expect him to? He notices the angry look in your eye and puts a finger to your lips, stopping you, “before you say anything know that I already gave them a piece of my mind. So I compromised. I agreed to work out more if they let me write more songs for the album.” You bite your lip pensively, taking in all the pros and cons of this arrangement. You look down at him,

“I still think it’s unbelievable that they would ask such a thing of you. I can’t even begin to think of what I would have said if someone told me that.”

“Then I guess it’s a good thing it’s me and not you they’re asking,” he chuckles, lacing your finger with his and kissing your knuckles. 

“You know I love you just the way you are, right?” You ask sincerely, your thumb rubbing circles in his palm.

“And I love you, more than you know.”


End file.
